


Happy Birthday, Dear Die

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey, Miyavi (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Drabble, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-08
Updated: 2010-12-08
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miyavi wakes Die up on his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Dear Die

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://fortheloveofdie.livejournal.com/profile)[**fortheloveofdie**](http://fortheloveofdie.livejournal.com/) 's Die Birthday/Christmas Challenge using [this](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-TXsDEeDtFs) song.  
> Beta Readers: [](http://gothic-hime.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://gothic-hime.livejournal.com/)**gothic_hime**

"Happy Birthday, dear Die. Happy Birthday to you! And many more," the last note was held, the strum of the guitar fading away until the only thing left was Die's distinctive laugh, albeit a little muffled.

Cold hands reached to pluck the covers from the brunette's body, shoving them off in the floor before the bed dipped with the weight of another person on it. Die peered up cautiously from where he had his head buried in the pillows, grinning so much his face actually sort of hurt. "You're kidding me... right?" He flopped over on his back, glad the room wasn't as cold as his lover seemed to be. He ran his hands up the naked inked torso and then caught the taller man behind his neck and tugged him down, lips connecting with Miyavi's. When he pulled back, he murmured, "I missed you... missed you so much."

Miyavi beamed down at him, his fingertips trailing over the other man's collarbone and then lower to tweak one nipple. He loved that Die slept nude and he made no qualms about showing it whenever he had the chance. "I missed you, too, you sexy beast." Scooting closer, he pushed the sheets down as well and slid under, one thigh sliding between Die's own.

The former-redhead sucked in a breath at the coldness of Miyavi's skin against his own, but didn't pull away. He didn't dare. "Are you my Birthday present?" he asked, giving Miyavi the best shy look he had, despite not being shy at all.

"Mmm... no, your present is over there," he pointed to Die's desk where right beside his open laptop lay a rather flat rectangular package, wrapped in bright red paper with a giant gold bow on top.

"Oooooh, so elaborate," he let out, chuckling after a moment and then settling down again, sliding his arms around the other man's torso, pulling him all the way against him. "But... I think I have some other needs I'd rather like to have attended to first."

"I'm certain you do... it's been, what? Two months?" Miyavi's lips curved up into that smile Die loved so much. "I have my own needs, too... why else do you think I'm naked in your bed?"

Die let out a little moan and then rolled them over, shifting to straddle the other man. "Then let me solve it," he murmured out, reaching for his bedside table, opening the drawer and pulling out a condom and bottle of lube. He kissed Miyavi's cheek, scooting down enough to reveal the other's growing erection. Smirking, he took it in hand, stroking until he was fully erect, giving him a good squeeze and then slowly rolling the opened condom down over him. Once it was snug against his base, he gave him another few strokes, pouring lube over his tip and letting it drizzle down, coating all of him.

With a little smirk, Die shifted back over him, holding him steady as he very slowly eased himself down on him. He'd done this enough times that it was only slightly uncomfortable, not full on painful. And besides, he made sure to keep up practice with the red dildo Miyavi had purchased for him when the other musician was away. Giving himself a little time to adapt first, he waited until he thought it was okay, and then slowly began to rock back and forth, Miyavi's dick hitting his prostate each time.

His hands pushed up the other man's torso, fingers tweaking nipples and then sliding along his sides, dancing lightly up and down before he settled on placing his palms over his nipples, finally starting to move up and down on his dick. The slide of his lover in and out of him was something he had learned to crave. No toy, no matter how expensive, could ever give the same feeling. Having a human being on the other end was just what was needed for satisfaction and he knew it quite well.

Miyavi moaned under him, moving to put one hand behind his own head, the other coming to lightly encircle Die's cock, stroking idly. Things weren't fast, but they weren't exactly slow either. More, they were both just tied in the moment and uncaring how quickly or slowly things progressed. Eventually - inevitably - Die found his end, spilling himself over Miyavi's fingertips and abdomen, the other following him quickly over the edge.

When it was all said and done, both of them lying side-by-side on the bed, neither of them could think of a place they'd rather be than right where they were. Miyavi leaned in and kissed Die ever so gently. "Happy Birthday, my dear Die."

 **The End**  
</-lj-cut>


End file.
